Feathers from Heaven
by TravelingSue
Summary: A series of One-Shots, based on Tears from Heaven, which will be a collection of random stories set mostly during Brennan's time in the witness protection program. It won't be "Booth-less", OS will include many private moments for all.
1. Chapter 1

**Feathers from Heaven – A series of random, non- sequential one shots.**

**Most will focus on the three year period in which Booth and Bones were separated. If you haven't read Tears from Heaven, I suggest you read at least the first 12 chapters, and further if you'd like to get to know John Keller. Reading Tears will explain a lot about the focus of these one shots. Special thanks to Angie my wonderful Beta.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Dr. Brennan it's time to go…<strong>

"_Dr. Brennan it's time to go," _Keller said then moved to rest a hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged away annoyed. Instead, she stepped even closer to the edge of Booth's bed and that much further away from him.

All John could think was that this woman had some serious balls, her threat to the Director of the FBI had definitely been something to watch, especially when it had been done by a woman who was going into the program not so much to protect her own life but that of everyone around her. The prior week they'd met briefly and he had immediately known. Had it been only her life hanging in the line, she wouldn't have left. She'd have stayed to catch the killer even if it meant risking her own life. She was sacrificing herself.

Immediately after they'd snatched her from the scene of the explosion, she had demanded to speak to Harris. He'd been a little more than shocked to hear her one-sided conversation. "Director Harris, I will not enter the program without my own reassurances. I must confirm for myself that Booth is alive and will heal from his current injuries," she had requested into the phone. "You've staged his death before I'm not taking any chances this time, "She had added, muttering under her breath.

Sitting across from her, John Keller had watched as her jaw tightened and then how her voice had dropped dangerously low; he knew that tone. It had the quality of a non-negotiable requirement, he knew she wouldn't be swayed by anything Harris would one would go to Dr. Brennan now and that Director Harris would have to recognize it.

"I repeat, either I see Booth or you can call this whole thing off," Brennanhad stated firmly. She had sat back abruptly as she waited for the inevitable. A brief smile curled his lips as he recalled the moment; Dr. Brennan was a force to be dealt with, and he'd be smart to remember that. After a few moments, she had handed him the phone with a slight smile of victory.

"Keller," John announced as he had taken the phone.

"Take Doctor Brennan to the hospital, she won't cooperate until she's sure that Agent Booth isn't in any physical danger," Harris grounded out exasperated that Dr. Brennan was now dictating terms. "Then get her the hell out of there and make sure no one sees her. You got that Keller?" Harris had demanded.

"Yes sir, we'll manage," John had replied then closed the call.

"Campbell, bring us to the hospital's back entrance. Dr. Brennan will be making a brief stop before we meet the plane," John barked out to the agent driving, frustrated with the last minute change of plans. Unbelievable, as much as he admired her guts, it annoyed him how easily she managed to overrule WITSEC's protocol, a protocol meant to keep her alive. After a moment he focused on her face, now serene with the knowledge that she'd be allowed to see Agent Booth. All her anger had melted away. He sighed, hopeful that those mere minutes would be enough.

* * *

><p>They managed to sneak her in having borrowed scrubs and a surgical mask from the linen cart. She'd been able to walk unnoticed to Agent Booth's room.<p>

They entered his room silently; the only sound heard was the occasional sounds emitted from the equipment monitoring Booth's vitals.

The moment her eyes rested on his face, the strong, controlled woman instantly melted away. She released a sigh of relief and move quickly to his side. Brennan gently picked up his uninjured hand and held it to her chest. Her eyes scanned his face, committing every detail to memory. Something John was aware that she may have to remember for years. Unless Jack-Jack was apprehended, she'd be in witness protection for the rest of her life. Dr. Temperance Brennan would cease to exist.

Booth had been sedated due to his injuries; he would never have allowed her direct contact otherwise. Knowing that Booth would have no memory of this visit, he leaned back against the door and watched. He'd been briefed of course, Dr. Brennan was cold, logical and brilliant, a certifiable genius. Booth and Dr. Brennan's track record was nearly unmatched, they made a formidable team which made the transformation that much more startling.

John observed how grief changed her. He couldn't help but be drawn as she said a final goodbye to her partner, as though their roles had been reversed and Booth had died instead of her. He watched as one tear followed another. Brennan raised her eyes momentarily and they met John's across the distance. She saw the understanding in the denim blue of his eyes and nodded gratefully. The pain reflected in her eyes nearly destroyed John's resolve, but he knew it was his duty to keep her safe. Even if it'd be easier to let her stay, too many people depended on her 'staged death' and they both knew it.

He kept his eyes trained on the monitors as he straightened himself, knowing that he would have to be strong for the both of them. Booth's life would be at risk if they couldn't get Dr. Brennan out of D.C. undetected. He acknowledged that several people would likely die. His eyes swung back to her the moment in which he heard her choke back a sob. He was mesmerized as he watched her lean her forehead against Booth's allowing a few rebel tears to fall onto his face.

Brennan dipped her head and pressed a kiss to her partner's lips. That definitely caught him by surprise, not exactly what he'd been expecting, not at all. John couldn't help but wonder at the relationship Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth had shared. His briefing had simply identified them as having a long standing, successful partnership that spanned over half a decade.

Striding forward, John looked for a distraction. He pulled Booth's chart from the end of the bed and read aloud, "Grade 3 Concussion and a fractured ulna."

She nodded, "He'll heal quickly." She swiftly wiped the tears from Booth's face then pressed a hand over his heart. She leaned in and whispered loud enough for John to hear, "Booth, you have my heart, it's always been yours. Just know that I love you." Brushing a tear away she continued, "Though you can't hear me, please don't feel guilty about my death. This is my doing, my choice. You've brought me such joy and happiness."She pressed her lips to his and added "Remember me," her eyes never straying from his face.

John told her firmly, "Dr. Brennan, we have to leave now."

When she raised her eyes to meet his, he was nearly knocked backwards. The raw, turbulent pain, the doubt and the guilt, he could see it all reflected in them.

With one final squeeze of Booth's hand, she answered, "I'm ready." She turned one last time towards Booth, one last attempt to memorize the face that she loved so dearly, the one that she'd never forget. Her heart breaking, she allowed John to escort her from the room.

The silence of the room was broken as a male voice raw with pain cried, "Don't leave me?" A tear streamed across his face. He knew he'd lost her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you'd like to keep up with this story, as I said… this is a random series and I have at minimum 20 OS to add to this, though not beta'd. My intent is to keep "Tears" alive because I have a planned Sequel for winter 2012.**


	2. He watched as she slept…

**A/N: Going beta-less, so if you have helpful thoughts feel free to send them. And forgive me for any errors you may encounter along the way. Writers Block has hit me hard this summer, fortunately 20 chapters of Feathers existed before it hit. So plenty more to come.**

**Chapter 2 - He watched as she slept…**

* * *

><p>.. quite the enigma. Stunningly beautiful, eyes you could lose your soul in, a body that would make Victoria Secret model blush and a brain that could rival MIT's brain trust. His eyes followed the contours of her face as she slept, his thoughts continued to swirl. At first blush she appeared to be brutally cold armed with unassailable logic. Yet, he saw glimpses of the caring woman that lied beneath the surface, quite the package. He wondered at the differences? Who was the real Dr. Brennan?<p>

With a sigh he pulled from his briefcase the background documents he'd been provided. They'd be brother and sister to be exact. Their story included a recent move from a suburb of Chicago to a small ranch in West Texas, inherited from their Uncle Ernie. This would allow them to have some semblance of a normal life, occasionally WITSEC operatives were "married" to their charges especially if children were involved. But, he released a sigh of relief, grateful it wasn't necessary this time.

A shadow of regret passed over his features, he'd been married once. It had ended in heartbreak for the both of them. He sighed as the occasionally distant memory still had the power to hurt him. At times when it was quiet like this he couldn't help but remember how good it had been until everything went incredibly wrong. He shook his head as he tried to clear his thoughts, his eyes once again drawn to her face. She was truly lovely, an onion in the truest sense of the word. For once glad his charge was incredibly rational; he hoped reason and logic would make his job easier.

Suddenly she shifted and quickly pressed her hand to her mouth. He watched as she stumbled to the lavatory then slammed the door quickly behind her. Concerned, John rose and stood quietly outside the door, he could hear unmistakable sound of her retching as she emptied the contents of her stomach. Not sure she'd appreciate his help or not, he knocked softly and asked, "Dr. Brennan, are you all right?"

"Go away," she said forcefully only to be interrupted by another bout of retching.

"Dr. Brennan, are you all right?" John repeated more loudly, his concern growing exponentially.

Behind the closed door of the lavatory, her head hung while she waited for another wave of nausea to hit her as the beads of sweat gathered at her brow. With a whimper of disgust she cursed, "Dammit can't a pregnant woman get sick without everyone hovering."

Stunned John staggered back, his hand instinctively moved to the back of his neck as he felt the instant tension and outrage gather there and nearly shouted, "Oh my god! Please tell me you just told me that to piss me off?"

Opening the door Brennan staggered out. With an unsteady hand she grasped the door jamb as she tried desperately to calm her queasy stomach. She squeezed her eyes shut as the cabin still spun drunkenly around her and whispered, "Do you really think I'd lie about something like that?"

Drawing in a deep breath she waited for her stomach to descend from where it seemed to be lodged at the top of her esophagus. When it settled back into its normal placement below her lungs, she sighed in relief and consternation. Her illogical thoughts seemed to mirror Booth's rather than her own, her stomach hadn't moved. Shaking her head slightly she wondered briefly if this was her way of coping.

She opened her eyes and read the stunned expression on John's face, reflexively her lips curled into a smirk. Her WITSEC protector seemed to have lost some of his control. She watched as he paced the small cabin, smiling slightly she staggered back to her seat and closed her eyes once again. With a twinge of annoyance coloring her voice she asked, "Do we have any Ginger ale or crackers? I find they help with the nausea."

John stared at her with unbelieving eyes, _oh my god she really is pregnant! _

"I'll see what I can find," John grunted then moved forward. His mind immediately went through the possibilities of what this change in dynamic would mean to his protection assignment. As he thought, his hands rummaged through the contents of the small kitchen located towards the front of the plane. The cabin was plush by WITSEC standards, the Director has provided his own transport, allowing for more privacy and comfort to what many considered a prized asset. Finding a can of Ginger ale and a package of saltines he made his way back into the main cabin.

As he approached, he observed she still looked a little green but her color seemed to be coming back. Involuntarily he let out a sigh of relief at least for the moment calm had been restored. Placing the crackers in her lap he said, "Here, it's all I could find."

She opened her eyes briefly and took the can he held out and immediately placed it against her neck in a desperate attempt to lower her body temperature. She found the nausea was worse if she was over heated as she currently was, cursing slightly at the hormones raging through her body she muttered, "Thank you."

Reaching into the package she managed to eat a cracker, slowly she chewed then swallowed. Her movements were mechanical, her mind raced as she thought back to what she had just revealed. _Oh god, I didn't intend to tell him at least not yet. _

After a few minutes Brennan opened her eyes tentatively and was pleased to find the cabin had remained stationary. Raising her chin she met his eyes deliberately, noting the tightness around his mouth and the pallor of his skin from her unexpected announcement.

She asked her tone curious, "Is my pregnancy a problem?"

"If you don't mind me asking, who exactly is the father?" John requested rather than answer her question. His emotions once again in check, he knew that would come later, for now he needed more information.

"Agent Booth is. Not that it's any of your concern," Brennan said firmly daring him to rebuke her.

"Did he know you were pregnant?" John asked quietly, eyes watchful.

Looking down at the package of crackers, she answered softly, "Yes, I told him a few weeks before Director Harris contacted me."

"How far along are you?"

"Nearly at the end of my first Trimester, I wouldn't have been allowed field assignments once I entered my second trimester," Brennan replied. Her eyes fluttered as they closed but not before John saw the flash of pain reflected there.

He rubbed the back of his neck exasperated, "I've read your file. Your condition wasn't disclosed. Was Harris aware?"

Brennan shook her head and turned her face away from him then muttered, "No."

"Why didn't you tell him? He would have probably sent Agent Booth instead of me, he'd have been capable. Now it's too late the news would have hit the media by now," John said as he began to pace the cabin again.

Staring out into the night sky a slow tear coursed down her cheek, "I couldn't take Booth away from his son. I knew he'd have wanted to come with me; I have no doubt of that. But I know eventually he have been consumed by guilt for having chosen me over his son." A hint of pride colored her voice, "Booth's moral code would stagger a lesser man and I couldn't do that to him. Have him regret his choice, even if that choice was to stay with his son."

She raised her eyes to his and a hint of steel strengthened her voice, "I made that choice and I'll learn to live with it." Turning her face quickly away she choked back a sob and added, "I have to."

John sat down next to her and quietly gathered the sobbing women into his arms. Right now she needed a friend more than protection. He felt her feeble attempts to push him away but he held her tightly until she collapsed against him, sobs racking her frame.

It was her sobs that eventually cracked through his resolve. He recognized that she had become important to him, not as a charge but something he couldn't define. Something about her strength and fragility touched him deeply. He watched as she laid her head against his chest, exhaustion once again marring her features. Involuntarily his hand drifted to rub small circles along her back, a brief smile curled his lips when he heard her release a deep sigh of satisfaction as she finally drifted to sleep.

His thoughts again attempted to decipher this particularly complex puzzle. Dr. Brennan's logic and strength had allowed her to easily bully the FBI director he'd seen that for himself. But he knew in the next minute she could be vulnerable and frightened, he could feel himself drawn to her.

Friendship would be all he'd allow himself. Anything more would most likely kill him. He had only loved one woman with his entire heart, involuntarily his thoughts sought out a memory. He shook his head to dislodge the image that always brought a lump to his throat. No he wouldn't think of her again, he promised himself. His thoughts shifted back to Dr. Brennan, he'd resolve to be her friend. He knew she'd be in desperate need of one especially considering her condition.

He watched as she'd fallen into a light sleep, his hands itched to wipe away the tears away from her pale face. After a while she began to mumble in her sleep, alternating between forensic lessons and declarations of love. John smiled as he continued to cradle his charge, she was quite the paradox.

~Feathers from Heaven~

Half way through the flight, Brennan still mostly unconscious heard the steady heart beat below her ear and without opening her eyes she purred, "Make love to me." But, drifted right back to sleep.

John nearly smiled when he heard her request knowing it hadn't been intended for him. His thoughts drifted back to the agent they'd left behind in D.C. He knew he'd have received the news of Dr. Brennan's death by now. He now knew it was so much more than losing a partner. His face twisted into a grimace, he didn't have to put himself in Booth's shoes to know the pain they'd inflicted on him today. He'd have lost his reason to continue, the love of his life and the child they'd created from that love both gone in an instant.

He'd taken the liberty of reviewing Booth's psychological profile prior to taking this assignment. It seemed combined with his own access and the access Home Land Security provided, nothing had been hidden from him. He knew without being told Booth would blame himself for her death. As would Dr. Brennan live with the guilt of placing his safety as well as those she loved over her own needs. The sacrifice she'd made in the name of family was staggering.

His mind raced over the parameters of her placement in the program. He'd only been told that Jack-Jack the serial killer was making serious threats against Dr. Brennan and those closest to her. Harris had shared that Home Land Security had been alerted and had raised it to the attention of the FBI Director. Once the Director had secured her agreement to enter the program the wheels had been set in motion.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt the slight change in the rhythm of her breathing and knew she'd be quite upset to find herself draped over him when she awoke. Carefully he slide out of the seat and covered her lightly with a blanket, happy to see the faint rose returning to her cheeks. She'd fallen back into the restful sleep he knew her body craved. Soon they would need to talk, but for now he was content to formulate a new plan.

~Feathers from Heaven~

John watched as she open her sleepy eyes, soft and sexy as hell especially when unfocused with sleep. Clearing his throat, along with his thoughts he asked concerned, "Are you feeling any better?"

She smiled as she internally inventoried her physical state, "Yes, I believe I do."

John picked up her hand, which she promptly tugged away. She didn't want his sympathy, simply his protection.

While she'd slept he had already determined they'd need to change the circumstances of their assignment. Deciding a more professional approach would work better he stated bluntly, "You do realize our cover will now have to be a married couple expecting our first child."

Shocked Brennan looked up, "Women have children out of wedlock all the time. What are you talking about?"

"This is rural Texas we're talking about, we need to blend in, we can't be the subject of rumor," John stated clearly.

Brennan paused she knew anthropologically John was right. They'd be entering a more restrictive culture where out of wedlock children and relationships would make them the subject of long term gossip. That gossip could unintentionally expose her child to the dangers she'd escaped from.

"I see your point," she conceded with a nod, but with a tinge of annoyance coloring her voice she added, "but I don't have to agree with it."

John decided to lighten the mood a bit and added, "Oh, I think I'll grow on you, Mrs. Hope Patience McKeenan."

Puzzled Brennan asked, "Who?"

"That's your new name Dr. Brennan, from here on out we are John and Hope McKeenan from Bennington Illinois. We moved to," glancing at his briefing packet he added, "Millis Pond after inheriting the ranch from my Uncle Ernie and decided to relocate to raise our family," John stated clearly.

Brennan raised a questioning brow, "And how do we hope to convince people we are indeed married."

Looking at Brennan square in the eye he said in a thick Texas Drawl, "By blending in Sweetheart. And Darlin' when I reach for your hand or wrap an arm around your waist, it be mighty convincing if you didn't slap it away."

Brennan stared at him in shock, but then eventually shrugged resigned to her fate. She found her voice and he heard the determination in her tone as she answered, "I'll learn, I'm a genius I promise I'll learn." She turned toward the cabin window and watched as the sunrise glinted off the wing of the plane. Her hand moved absently to rub her abdomen and in a voice as soft as a whisper she added, "I have to."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review, definitely, definitely point out anything you see as an issue. Be gentle with it, but I can garantee those "fixes" will go right in.**

**See you again in a few weeks.**


	3. Vanilla Ice Cream and Pickles

**TS Chapter 3 - Vanilla ice cream and pickles** **…**

_**Timeframe – Friday, two weeks into WITSEC assignment**_

_A/N: Brennan is now in WITSEC and is now referred to as Hope McKeenan and "married" to John McKeenan her WITSEC protector. Don't forget or you'll be lost… re-read chapter two if you need a reminder._

Sorry for the long delay in updates, I found myself very unmotivated to write this summer. I'm now starting to feel that motivation returning just in time for those long NE nights, I'm toying with a few ideas….

I want to thank all my readers, you all know who you are, for this chapter I'd like to thank Angie in particular being the great beta she is. You have collectively made it possible for me to write and continue writing this story. It's been a wonderful journey where I discovered that I could write a story that would collect interest.

* * *

><p>John and Hope were standing side by side in companionable silence; neither felt the need to fill the void with small talk. John washed the dishes as Hope dried them; they'd settled into their new home with little effort, each respecting the roles they had to play but also protecting their privacy with determination.<p>

Tomorrow, they'd venture into town. The first two weeks, John had thought it imperative that Brennan stayed out of sight; even in rural Texas they got CNN. Though the news of her death had died down after the initial 24 hours, her face had been splashed all over the evening news, her status as a famous bestselling novelist overriding her status as a world renown forensic anthropologist, which he knew had annoyed her quite a bit.

Her physical transformation had taken a few days to accomplish. Her now rich auburn hair had been curled and extensions added now hanging in ringlets down to the middle of her back. A pair of dark rectangular frames had also been provided to help obscure her features. John had smirked since she looked like the sexiest librarian he'd ever seen. He knew he was just being objective, she'd definitely would catch a few wandering eyes he knew.

He smiled to himself as he recalled how vehemently Brennan had objected when he had suggested blonde; remembering her exact words would always make him smile. "I don't need a reminder that Booth prefers blondes. If it must be changed, make it red."

John assured her that it would be temporary; she could go back to her natural color after the baby was born. Enough time would have lapsed for that to be possible.

This light memory quickly moved to a darker one, Harris's reaction. He hadn't taken the news well when he'd informed him of Dr. Brennan's condition, his voice had roared through the phone line making him wince with remembrance. John and Hope had stepped back from the phone, as though Harris' anger was a tangible entity in the room waiting to strike. Never mind that his shouts of disbelief had echoed John's reaction. John could still hear Harris's closing remarks after he had authorized the "marriage" on paper.

"Dr. Brennan, I know you made your choice, but I assure you that it's not a choice Booth would have appreciated or allowed. I've been observing him for years through reports, conduct assessments and physiological evaluations. You've stripped that man of his will to live; in a word he's a mess. Your death has crippled him; he's nearly catatonic." He paused and added words that cut even deeper, "the guilt is crushing him." His voice then dropped further as he asked quietly with a tinge of regret coloring his gruff voice, "Why in heaven's name did you decide to go into this alone?"

John had watched as Brennan received blow after blow, but when Harris had focused on Booth it was nearly her undoing. He had watched as her shoulders bowed, her arms clutched around her middle in an effort to hold back the sobs he knew were just waiting to break free. Then when Harris finally asked his question, he watched as she took several calming breaths as her hand rested lovingly against her womb. He watched as she straighten her posture as though drawing strength from her child and listened as she answered, "Director, this was my decision, and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't question it." Her voice caught slightly as she continued to rub slow circles over her womb, "It's done; we won't speak of this anymore."

"Fine, I won't mention it any further. I'll be in touch monthly. Expect my calls," Harris had finished quickly and hung up.

~FfH~

After hanging up with Brennan and Keller, Harris' troubled eyes followed the news cast covering the prior week's news worthy items; Dr. Brennan's death had been big news as he watched her face splash across the screen. She had been given a dignified service he knew she'd have had little patience for the public show. His only comfort was he knew it wasn't real. His sight fell on the news feed at the bottom of the screen; it claimed that Special Agent Seeley Booth had inherited the bulk of Dr. Brennan's estate. He sighed; he knew that money meant nothing to Booth. He knew that he'd have been happy living a quiet life in Texas with Dr. Brennan. But for reasons that he couldn't quite fathom, she'd decided to have their child alone. He just hoped that she didn't regret it. Turning away from the monitor, he focused on the paper work on his desk which authorized the change in status for John and Hope McKeenan. He signed it quickly, angrily shoving it to the side. Then he quickly grabbed the remote to his monitor shutting the image of Dr. Brennan from his mind if only for the moment.

~FfH~

Breaking the silence Brennan asked, "John would it be possible to purchase a computer, one that isn't tied into Washington? Since there is little I can do intellectually around here, I thought I could work on my next book."

"You aren't planning on continuing your series are you?" John asked concerned.

Confused Brennan asked, "Why not? We won't be in witness protection forever, only until Jack-Jack is caught. I could at least do something useful while we wait," Brennan replied her brow furrowed a bit revealing her distress.

Knowing logic was her strong suit, he carefully considered his response. "Hope, I know you have confidence in your team to solve these crimes. I know they are amazing from everything I've read. But, you have to accept, you may never be able to return."

He watched as her eyes remained steady on his but he noted how her fingers had begun to toy with the ring on her hand. He himself could read body language as well as any other analyst and had picked up on how her fingers played with the diamond and sapphire ring whenever she was stressed. Not wanting to be cruel but he felt compelled to continue, "From what I understand Jack-Jack's a pro at hacking computers. I know it's a long shot that he'd locate you, but I don't think it would be advisable to have anything here that could be connected to Dr. Brennan."

He watched as her body stiffened as though preparing for battle; she had already become an open book to him, he kept that information to himself knowing it would only help him, help her. Hoping to head off the argument he knew she was currently formulating he suggested quickly, "Why don't you invent new characters, maybe change up your writing style just a bit so it won't be obvious who wrote them? You might even be able to have them published eventually. Writing another novel on the trials of Kathy and Andy on the other hand would make that impossible," he added as persuasively as he could.

Brennan paused, her features slowly smoothed out as she thought over his suggestion, "I'll think about it," she acquiesced.

"John, I need to have to find an OB/GYN here in Millis Pond. I'm in my second trimester and really need to keep regular appointments," She told him successfully changing the subject. She rubbed her abdomen gently which had seemed to have become more pronounced in the last week, noting her bulge no longer could be hidden under loose clothing. She noted absently the changes, both a little thrilled and saddened by them. Her thoughts returned to a conversation she had had on this very important milestone with Booth not so long ago. The memory of it caused a sharp pain to lance her heart, as she remembered this would have been the week that they'd have announced their engagement and her pregnancy.

She sighed as she looked down at her hand, her beautiful sapphire and diamond studded engagement ring on her finger. Resting against it was the plain platinum wedding band was the symbol of her "marriage" to John, a symbol of her new life. Her stomach twisted as she wished once again that her ability to compartmentalize would re-emerge, though on some small level relieved it hadn't. John watched her carefully as he read her body language, he knew that sigh, she was thinking of Booth. He watched as the emotions play across her face and tried to distract her.

"While we're at it, we should also get you some new clothes. The ones you brought with you won't fit much longer," he suggested with a wink, letting her know that he understood, more than she'd ever admit.

"How about we go into town tomorrow and make those purchases. We could introduce ourselves to some of the locals. It's time that they get to know the McKeenan's, don't you think?" John asked wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he led her to the living room.

Though she was getting use to John's hands on approach which he had explained the week prior was necessary for them to appear natural in public. She still preferred her own space and lifted his hand from her shoulder then smirked, "John, keep your hands to yourself, there's no one here but us. No need to push it."

"Moi?" John replied.

"Yes you," Brennan said as she moved to the sofa. After settling herself into the corner of it with a pillow hugged to her chest in comfort she added, "Well it seems we have a few purchases that can't be avoided any longer, my wardrobe is getting pretty sparse as to what will fit anymore." She shrugged and continued not really caring overly much about her limited wardrobe. She then added with a sigh, "I just wish I had a recommendation for a local OB, I hate selecting a Doctor without researching them first."

John blushed a bit before reaching into his pocket and retrieving a slip of paper and handed it to her. He then added as her eyes scanned the information, "The boys at the home office did some research for you. Dr. Meyers apparently is the best OB within 50 miles." He then ducked his head embarrassed, "I ah… already made an appointment for you at 2 tomorrow."

Brennan sat up abruptly the pillow falling back onto sofa forgotten and snarled, "John this pregnancy is mine. You have no right! It's the only thing I have, the only thing that'll keep me sane." Her hands moved protectively over her womb as she tried to gain a measure of control over her unexpected display of anger.

Uncertain John watched as she took deep calming breaths, he knew one false step and he'd be a goner, "Hope," he said softly, "it's expected. I'm the _father _as far as the locals are concerned."

He then turned to her, his eyes imploring her to listen and more importantly to hear, "We need to keep our cover as best as we can, to keep you safe." Seeing he had her undivided attention he picked up her hand and held it gently, "To keep the baby safe. You need to remember that, _we _are excited about the prospect of _our _first child. Not just you," he told her firmly.

He knew this would be difficult for her to accept. John looked into her eyes for a moment and found himself lost in them, the pain he saw inexplicably drawing him in. Confused he quickly turned away and stared at his hands needing to break the connection, to distance him a bit, he needed to be objective. After a few moments his eyes calm returned to hers, he only saw fear and then after a few moments acceptance.

When she looked into his eyes she saw strength and sincerity, this more than anything allowed her to agree, "I promise to behave wifely in town." She then pulled her hand back but couldn't resist elbowing him sharply in the ribs first in an attempt to lighten the mood. As he doubled over in pain she added with a smirk, "And as your wife, it's my duty to keep you on your toes. I'll expect you to keep the freezer stocked with vanilla ice cream and pickles in the refrigerator. I believe you are also required to fetch them as the dutiful _husband _you are."

An unexpected giggle escaped from her throat as she rose, it felt good. She hadn't laughed or smiled in weeks. The sound of it was fun and flirty which left them both in better spirits.

Once she had left the room, John muttered rubbing the spot where she had elbowed him, "Nothing to worry about, Dr. Brennan. This isn't my first rodeo."

* * *

><p><em><strong>R&amp;R is always appreciated and extremely welcome.<strong>_


	4. Heartbeat

**I'm going beta-less right now… I find my desire to post is fairly immediate when it occurs but the urge doesn't strike as often as it did in the past. I'm working on it though…**

**Usual disclaimer, I own no characters from Bones or Fox. But I do own my imagination, John, Issie and the cast of original characters I chose to add.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Heartbeat…<strong>

_**Timeline – Two weeks into Witsec program, Saturday 2:00 PM Dr. Meyers office…**_

They sat quietly in Dr. Meyers' waiting room conscientiously avoiding the curious eyes of the receptionist. His offices were really nothing more than a few rooms, the walls were covered in 70's style cheap paneling and over a worn carpet were several outdated vinyl chairs. Brennan assessed the room surmising the doctor hadn't bothered updating it since he'd opened his practice nearly 30 years ago. Idly Brennan picked up a five year old copy of publisher's weekly in an attempt to calm her nerves. Nerves that always seem jittery when she thought of her unborn child and began to leaf through it with little attention until…

Elbowing John she muttered gesturing towards the open page, "John is this going to be a problem…?"

There she pointed to a photo of herself five years earlier as one of the up and coming stars of fiction. It was the cover art for her first novel "Bred in the Bone" and her photo from the dust jacket was also displayed.

Frowning John reached over and tore the page from the publication then said, "I think I'll just take this with us, no sense tempting fate."

Brennan scoffed, "John there's no such thing as fate," turning to him she added, "You and Booth are two peas in a shell, both believing in something as nonexistent as fate."

Hiding the quick smile he corrected, "You mean two peas in a pod." Stretching out his long muscular legs before him he added, "Funny I didn't think Booth and I would have something like fate in common."

As she rested her hands lightly on the slight rise of her baby bump. She couldn't help but notice how John eyes seemed to rest their more frequently as the days had turned into weeks. Smirking she added candidly, "I think you're just as curious as I am about the fetus."

"Baby," he emphasized then added, "Hope remember, absolutely no one says fetus when referring to their unborn child at least not in Millis Pond." Then paused gathering his thoughts, he needed to convince her for the child sake if not her own, "I need you to not only say it. I need you to think it."

"Is it really necessary that I hide my intellect John?" Brennan asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Not completely, but I need you to work on picking up the local colloquiums of the area. We'll blend in better if you do," John replied.

"Oh I've struggled with that in the past. Booth was always explaining them to me," Brennan answered truthfully her eyes becoming unfocused for a moment.

"I'll help as much as I can and you can be intelligent," he emphasized. "The profile we've been provided includes documentation supporting a prior employment as an Associate Professor. So it should be fine," he reassured her but added slightly exasperated, "Just watch the whole Intercourse and fetus thing."

Resigned she added with a huff, "Well then considering sex is traditionally the hottest gossip topic there is, you've just narrowed the topics I could discuss."

Just then Dr. Meyers nurse called Brennan into the examination room. As she watched Hope McKeenan rise she turned her attention to the handsome man who remained seated and asked, "Mr. McKeenan would you like to join your wife?"

John froze he had no idea how to address this. He glanced at Brennan briefly but for once her expression was unreadable. Quickly he decided to take a chance, "Yes, I'd like that."

Brennan surprised gaze met John's after the briefest of moments she focused on the nurse instead. Responding in a drawl more associated with the area she replied, "Why Darlin' course I'd love John with me… he's the Daddy after all."

John smothered a chuckle and followed her into the examination room and thought, _wonder where that came from._

* * *

><p>Moments later Brennan stepped out from behind the privacy screen, now dressed only in an examination gown. Embarrassed John turned his head away and asked, "Hope she caught me by surprise, I hope you don't mind?"<p>

She shrugged as she carefully climbed onto the examination table, "Of course not, I think it would be unusual for an expectant father not to accompany his wife don't you? And we've already established you're curious."

John turned back to her and caught a glimpse of her baby bump as the thin material strained against it. After seating herself and arranging her gown more appropriately, she glanced at John and couldn't help but notice where his eyes were now resting. It nearly made her laugh but her mind wandered back to ranch instead. Earlier, he'd nearly swallowed his tongue when she'd come out of the bedroom with a tank top that barely covered ripening figure. She recalled how her clothing choices seemed to have become quite limited overnight. John took one look and marched her back to the bedroom, handing her one of his own shirts. He'd quickly closed the door but not before she heard him mutter something about being arrested for indecent exposure.

His shrug brought her back to the present. John nearly chuckled; Dr. Brennan was definitely observant but glad she had no idea how appealing she was. He then resorted to teasing her gently as a way to defuse any unwelcome emotions, "Well considering I'll have a new responsibility in less than six months. I think it's my duty to know as much about him or her as I can."

"Sure John," Brennan's eyes rolled with disbelief, "I find it intriguing how men can go all soft around pregnant women and babies." Then she laughed softly and teased, "I think I'm going to enjoy this."

Just then Dr. Meyers entered the room and greeted his newest patient, "Good afternoon, I'm Dr. Meyers." He glanced down at his chart briefly and added, "How are you feeling today Mrs. McKeenan?"

Brennan took in the air of confidence and kindness she saw reflected in his sparkling blue eyes, "Fine Dr. Meyers." She felt an explanation was in order and added, "We just moved here a few weeks ago and I haven't seen a doctor since my pregnancy was confirmed 6 weeks ago." She added with a nod towards her overbearing protector, "John here thought it was high time I see one."

Dr. Meyers extended his hand to John and added, "Well I think that was a mighty fine idea, never too soon to start prenatal care."

Moving to the sink he quickly washed his hands and put on a fresh pair of rubber gloves. Returning to his patient he asked, "Are you ready for your examination?"

Confused Brennan answered, "I think I'd be more surprised if you didn't examine me."

Chuckling lightly he replied, "Well right you are darlin', I'm just going to do some of the basics and then we'll listen to the baby's heartbeat. Did you receive your due date or should I perform a sonogram to confirm?"

Brennan replied, "I know exactly when I got pregnant doctor, my due date is October 18th.."

Confused by her certainty Dr. Meyers raised his bushy gray brows which nearly touched his hairline in surprise and asked, "How long have the two of you been married?"

John interrupted before Brennan could reply, "Two years come August."

Dr. Meyers winked then asked sure of his answer, "So I take it intercourse isn't something you abstain from regularly?"

John caught on quickly, Brennan had been so emphatic about her due date the Doctor was now curious. John answered, "Hope is definitely sure about those sorts of things, we'd been trying for a while. I swear every time her body reached the optimal temperature, she'd seduced me." Chuckling he picked up Hope's hand and kissed it lightly, lifting his eyes to hers which were wide with surprise over the unexpected caress, "Not that I minded."

Brennan torn between playing a role and shocked at John's actions mumbled, "John, that's none of Dr. Meyer's business."

Dr. Meyers raised his head from the notes he was scribbling, his concerned eyes met Hope's. "Actually that's relevant if you had trouble conceiving that's something I should be aware of. We'll want to watch your pregnancy closely, I'm sure nothing's wrong but I like to be aware of things like that."

John realizing his mistake tried to make amends interrupted with a sheepish grin, "Ah Dr. Meyers, I might have exaggerated a bit. When I say we were obsessed it wasn't for more than a few months. We were just anxious to become parents, is all."

Dr. Meyers looked at Hope his eyes serious, "Is that true Hope?"

Brennan struggled, oh god she hated to lie and chose to reveal only a portion of the truth, "I was anxious to become a mother so," winking at John she added, "I probably did seduce him."

Satisfied Dr. Meyer's asked knowing it was a highlight in every pregnancy, "Okay then, ready to hear the baby's heartbeat?"

"I find I'm quite anxious to hear it for myself," she smiled though it didn't quite reach her eyes. John though knew exactly why, Booth. He wasn't here and though she was trying to push through bravely, times like this she was caught between her new world and her old. It was heart breaking at times to know she was so conflicted, guilt and remorse it seemed were her constant companions.

Dr. Meyers pressed his baby monitor stethoscope to Brennan's lower abdomen over the thin material of her gown. Grateful John let out a quiet sigh of relief and thought _Jesus, if he had ever lifted that gown I'd be going straight to hell._

Suddenly the room filled with the fast frantic pace of the baby's heartbeat. Brennan involuntarily reached for John's hand gripping it tightly. Her eyes filled with wonder as a silent tear fell along her cheek unattended. Mesmerized by the wondrous sound, proof of the tiny life her body was nurturing, she squeezed his hand again in an attempt to slow her own heart rate. Excitement and sadness seemed to be coursing through her system. Eventually she watched a soft slow smile curved John's lips and she knew her own matched his. As they listened she imagined her child, impatient to be born. She couldn't wait to meet her child, then quickly amended Booth's child.

Dr. Meyers discreetly handed a tissue to Hope, he'd seen the same reaction many times. He knew on instinct these were good people, now it was his job to make sure all went well with her pregnancy. After a few minutes he removed the stethoscope, in doing so the room became incredibly quiet. For a moment no one spoke still caught up in the wonder of the tiny life growing within Hope. As though forgotten, their hands remained clasped, the moment was too huge to simply let go.

Dr. Meyers began to jot a few notes on Hope's chart and murmured, "Very good Hope, 145 bpm's. The baby definitely appears to be healthy and growing," looking up he added with a smile, "congratulations."

John hesitantly asked, "145 is that normal?"

Hope's voice automatically slipped into her lecturer mode, "John a fetus at this stage can have a heart rate between 120 and 180. There are some studies that indicate a faster heart rate is a girl, but those studies have been inconclusive so far."

Surprised Dr. Meyers laughed then asked, "Hope, do ya'll have Medical training?"

Her eyes widened, _oh god what do I say?_

John rescued her quickly and answered, "Hope here was an Associate Professor at Stanhope State College back where we come from. That of course was before I swept her off her feet, she use to teach anatomy."

He laughed and dropped a quick kiss on Hope's forehead and added, "My girl here is a genius and that baby of ours will be too, mark my words doc."

Dr. Meyers laughed, "Well that certainly explains it. I was starting to wonder if you were holding out on me." Glancing down at her health form he noted that she hadn't filled out a place of employment.

Curious he decided to ask, "Hope, I see your unemployed. Do you need work?"

Shaking her head she replied, "No John and I manage fine. Why?"

Dr. Meyers frowned disappointed, "Oh, Millis Pond is a small town and we recently lost our High School biology teacher, I was wondering if you'd be interested?"

Brennan's mind raced, she'd been handed a gift. Something to occupy her mind, guilt was becoming a constant companion now and she desperately needed a distraction. Her eyes rose and met John's which were cautious, he'd let her take the lead not sure where it would take them. Not seeing an objection there she turned back to Dr. Meyers and replied, "I might be interested at least until the baby's born. After that I might be able to manage as a substitute from time to time." With each word she spoke the idea was becoming more appealing, "Who would I speak to?"

Dr. Meyers smiled broadly, "Well I'm the chairman of the school board, so I guess that would be me."

Sitting up, she straightened her gown and looked at him seriously, "Could we set up an appointment to discuss it?"

"You two come to church services?" Dr. Meyers asked changing the subject or so it seemed.

"Well…" Brennan began and John quickly interrupted, "Absolutely Doc wouldn't miss it. We're new around here so this Sunday would be our first to attend. What time are the services?"

"10 AM," Dr. Meyers smiled and added just before leaving the examination room, "I'll have you meet the rest of the board. We can discuss it at the pot luck lunch we have immediately following every Sunday service." He snickered and added, "So bring your appetites, the ladies here take pride in their Fried Chicken and Apple pie."

After Dr. Meyers left, Brennan hoped off the examination table then grumbled as she made her way back to the privacy of the changing screen, "Great, Apple pie and no Booth." Annoyed she asked, "John why did you interrupt me? I think it's perfectly legitimate that we don't attend services."

"Because I know you well enough and I couldn't have you alienating not only your doctor but possibly your employer," John grunted.

His eyes met Brennan's over the screen and asked, "Is that something you'd like to do?"

Hope knew full well what John was referring to and shook off her annoyance realizing she had to trust John's judgment when it came to blending into a community. If Booth were here she'd have trusted his. Meeting his gaze directly she replied, "I think I'd like that. It won't be as demanding as teaching at the University level, but it'll keep me busy until the baby's born. And it's late April, school lets out in the Southern states by the end of May, so it's only for a few weeks."

Not hearing John's immediate agreement she asked concerned, "Will that be a problem?"

"We'll manage. I'll have to get another agent here to protect you while you're teaching though," John answered honestly his mind turning over possibilities.

"John, I'll be fine," she began.

"Hope this isn't negotiable," his eyes bore into hers then added firmly, "You teach you have protection. I'd do it, but the locals would probably start thinking I was a god damn stalker," John added annoyed.

"Okay, fine!" Was Brennan's only response, she wasn't pleased with the restrictive blanket of protection John insisted on it went against her deep rooted principles to be dependent on a man.

Walking out from behind the screen, John couldn't help notice that his shirt had never looked better. Clearing his throat along with his mind he murmured, "Time to get you some new clothes woman, we have church tomorrow."

Mischief lit up Brennan's eyes as she met his, in their short time together she already appreciated how he could defuse an argument with humor and charm. Though she'd normally be annoyed with herself for allowing him to do so, right now she appreciated it. She wondered briefly why such a caring man wasn't attached, but then again until recently she hadn't felt the need to be attached to anyone herself. She shrugged, then of all things a giggle escaped, "I don't know what amuses me more, you taking me shopping or that I'll be attending church willingly." She added with a smirk,"Booth would be in his glory."

They walked out together with a smile curving their lips. It would certainly be interesting living in Millis Pond.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like where this story is going so far? R&amp;R is always appreciated<strong>


	5. This is archaic

**I'm going beta-less right now… I find my desire to post is fairly immediate when it occurs but the urge doesn't strike as often as it did in the past. I'm working on it though… and now that the shows back from hiatus…. I'm feeling inspired again.**

**WOW what a great season premiere, HH did a great job. Overall a great decision to skip past those first scenes of them becoming a couple. Don't get me wrong, I'd have loved to have witness it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – This is archaic<strong>

**_Timeframe – 2 weeks into WITSEC, Sunday – Day after first visit to the doctor_**

* * *

><p>Brennan stood on the farmer's porch as she continued to argue her point. John smirked as he watched her, hands on hips, stubborn tilt to her jaw and her eyes snapping with annoyance, she really was a picture.<p>

Her stance and the lovely imagine she presented were in complete contrast with each other. Yesterday, they'd picked out several outfits both ranch casual and for socializing with the locals. Currently she was wearing a yellow sundress sprinkled with tiny daisies and an adjustable sash that tied in the back allowing for her growing baby bump. It was cool this morning so she'd thrown a white cardigan over it. Looking at her now, she appeared so different from the professional Dr. Brennan he'd met in DC. Her now auburn hair was curling at the tips and her dark rectangular glasses accented her eyes perfectly, especially when they flashed with annoyance as they did now.

Brennan interrupted his musings with an exasperated wave of her hand in front of his face. She growled, "Are you _even_ listening to me?"

"Hmmm, sorry you were saying," John replied and gently began to lead her to the pickup. It seemed everyone it Texas had one, complete with an empty gun rack. He shook his head smirking at how cliché his thoughts had become.

Climbing in Brennan put on her seatbelt and continued with her tirade, heat coloring her tone. "John this is absolutely ridiculous, I shouldn't be going to church. Only the devout should go," frowning she added, "Booth wouldn't appreciate my attending with no intentions of actually participating."

John started the engine and began to navigate onto the main road into town. Once on it he answered his eyes meeting hers, "I'm going to approach this in a way I hope you'll appreciate."

He paused briefly then continued, "I think you'd agree rural America and especially those in the farm belt are quite devout?"

Seeing Brennan's nod, he asked, "Knowing that, do you feel we'd be discussed openly in those circles as to why we don't attend?"

"Yes, that is the nature of the culture," Brennan replied nodding her head slightly.

"Do you agree our most important assignment is to keep you and the baby safe while we're here?"

Her hand automatically moved to rest against the baby, she replied honestly, "Yes, it's why I'm here or at least partially why."

"Do you agree our assignment is to blend in?" He waited for her to acknowledge the truth of that simple statement.

Nodding slowly, her voice resigned she answered, "Yes, I see your point."

"Good, then no more talk about this. We'll be attending church regularly," he replied. Then decided to change the subject with a tease, "Next week they'll expect you to bring something, I hope you can cook."

Affronted Brennan stared at him, her crystal blue eyes matched the sharpness of her tone perfectly, "Why do I have to cook? Is it simply because I'm a woman?"

"Well we are in rural Texas, it's expected," he added tongue in cheek. His eyes twinkled as he met hers before he turned his attention back to the road.

"We may be in rural Texas but when it comes to kitchen duties we will share that responsibility or you can go hungry," Brennan replied sharply. Yet if John could have seen her eyes in that moment, he'd have seen a bit of humor softening them.

"Okay, okay, but when I cook they'll be meat on the table. I'm not into tofu," came his sarcastic reply. His mouth twisted in a grimace at the mere thought of it.

She murmured, "Neither was Booth." Then added with finality as they pulled into the church parking lot, "I'll be happy to cook chicken or fish, but pork and beef you'll have to fend for yourself."

"Deal!"

* * *

><p>"Dr. Meyers, how are you?" Hope extended her hand to greet the doctor in an effort to avoid John.<p>

She was annoyed with him at the moment. He hadn't answered a single question during the service and had shushed her several times as though she was still a child.

Brennan noticed John hadn't seemed to be bothered by her attitude towards him in the least, she nearly huffed with impatience. _He_ appeared to be content that she'd play the _little wife_. Once they were away from these people she'd let him have it, _little wife_ indeed.

Had Booth seen her expression at that moment she knew he'd have sat back, folded his arms across his chest and watched with glee. Deep down, she knew Booth respected and loved her intellect and cutting an exaggerated ego down to size was something he enjoyed watching many times in the past.

Only circumstance saved John for the moment, but she halted thoughts of Booth as quickly as they'd come. Instead she focused her anger on John and committed to play the dutiful wife, she nearly sniffed at the thought.

She felt an arm snake casually around her waist, she stiffened for a moment. Then forced herself to relax and allow it, they had roles to play. But, if he thought he could grab her ass, he'd have very bruised ribs to show for it.

Dr Meyers grinned at them as and turned to his wife, introducing the new comers, "Dorothy, this is John and Hope McKeenan. They're new in town."

"Well howdy, how are you all settling in?" She asked clearly curious, too curious her husband thought. But in a small town like Millis Pond, anything new demanded attention. She spied what she thought was a baby bump and decided she'd get more out of her if her husband wasn't around. She looped her arm in Hope's and said, "I'll leave you two gentlemen to amuse yourselves. I'm sure the congregation is just dying to meet Hope here."

Throwing John an anxious glance over her shoulder, Brennan allowed Dorothy to guide her to the canopied area where several picnic tables were already laid out. Bright red checked tablecloths adding a festive touch as she surveyed the mountains of food already dotting the surfaces. It appeared half the women were gathered there, some she recognized from the service. She sighed, _her first real test. _

"Emily Ann, get over here gal. I have someone for you to meet," Dorothy called out to a middle aged woman in an attractive black and white sundress. Emily moved through the throng of women and reached Dorothy hugging her tight. Releasing her she eyed Brennan curiously then asked, "Dorothy, whose this pretty gal you have there?"

Brennan reached out extending her hand before Dorothy could speak and introduced herself, "Hello, I'm Hope McKeenan just moved here from Middleton."

Brennan beamed a smile she didn't feel, she was a private person. She'd always had had a public persona but few really knew her. She bit back a sigh, having already determined that her best course of action would be to be friendly but polite. She'd have to play along if she planned to survive in Millis Pond.

"Where's that about Hope," Emily asked as she guided her to several chairs setup under the shade of a lovely Texas Ebony tree in full bloom.

"Illinois, I use to teach at Stanhope State College until we moved," she added.

"Oh how lovely and now you've joined our community. So what do you think of us?" Dorothy asked eyes lit with curiosity.

"It's an excellent example of what Norman Rockwell or Mark Twain would have described as small town America," Hope answered sincerely, hoping her examples were clear.

"Oh how lovely, I don't think anyone has ever described us that way," Emily said as she patted her arm. She then asked as she eyed her bump, "Hope I know I'm being forward and all, but do you have a bun in that oven of yours?"

Confused Hope asked, "Oven, what oven?"

"I'm forgetting myself. I meant are you expecting?"

Emily watched as her companion's eyes soften with that special maternal light she'd seen in most young mothers. Hope answered after a moment, "Yes, it's our first."

"My, oh my. That's wonderful! Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" Dorothy asked not wanting to be left out.

"Gender doesn't matter," she rubbed her belly softly and added, "as long as it's healthy."

"Gender! Darlin' you're in west Texas we believe in speakin' plainly, ya hear," Dorothy teased.

"Oh, I promise I'll learn, I'm actually a genius and I've been told I have a steep learning curve," Hope answered truthfully.

"My that's quite a boast," Emily snickered.

"No it's actually the truth and by definition shouldn't be considered a boast," Hope replied confused and more than a bit uncomfortable.

Emily asked now curious, "Hope, what _exactly_ is your IQ?"

"172," Hope replied.

Emily looked at Dorothy and winked, "_She is_ a genius."

John walked over, he'd been anxious to ease Hope's introduction to the community, knowing she'd be out of her element and wanted to lend her his support. His pace was quick, especially after Doc had revealed Dorothy and her best friend would be grilling her as soon as they could manage.

Hearing Emily's remark, he approached with his most charming smile curving his lips, "Just think ladies she fell in love with me despite my lack of a stellar IQ."

Emily smiled. This obviously was Hope's husband, she nearly flushed but assessed instead. _What a fine example of grade 'A' American beefcake_ if anyone asked her. She watched as he'd moved to press a kiss to Hope's cheek.

Watching them Emily's heart fluttered like the girl she hadn't been in nearly thirty years. Smirking she asked, "Well John I'd say your other assets obviously weren't found to be lackin'."

John laughed at the good-natured tease then added with a smirk, "Why ladies, behave or I'll have to tell your husband's about this conversation."

Dorothy pointed across the lush lawn and laughed, "Believe me Doc already knows what were talkin' about. That's why he's way over there."

John then took Hope's hand and guided her back to her feet then asked, "Hope I'd like you to met Mr. Reynolds. He's the Principal at the High School and he's anxious to meet you."

He then turned back to the ladies with a friendly nod and added, "I hope you don't mind if I steal my wife away. Doc mentioned something about your High School Science teacher having left. He thought Hope could fill in till the end of the school year."

Dorothy nodded, "That'll be Hank, yeah he sure was taken by surprise when Eve Warren up and left like that."

Her lips then curved into a friendly smile having already decided she liked them, "Off you go then and I do sure hope that works out for everyone. That poor man will have a heart attack before this is over. No science teacher and all those state requirements our students need to complete, especially our seniors."

Emily added having come to the same conclusion as her friend, "Good luck and let us know how you make out will ya hun?"

Hope smiled, odd that these women just assumed she'd needed luck. She knew her qualifications even as Hope McKeenan were excellent. She added what she thought would occur, "I'm sure Doc will inform you upon the completion of my interview."

John winced at the abrupt if not accurate statement. He then did his best to charm them with a parting smile and solicitous ways. Noting this Dorothy remarked once they were out of earshot, "My, it's been a long time since I've seen a nice couple like that. New baby, new town and he's so attentive, lucky girl if you ask me."

Emily heard Dorothy's sigh of envy before she continued, "Doc gave that up during his residence at Dallas General more than thirty five years ago."

Emily laughed, "Sam hasn't been that attentive since our wedding night."

* * *

><p>Brennan and John moved away from Millis Pond gossip mavens, as they did he leaned close to whisper, "Any problems?"<p>

The warm flutter of his breath brushed and warmed the exposed skin of her neck, distracting her for a moment. For the briefest instant she struggled, then focused her thoughts and responded calmly, "No, it was fine and quite expected. We are after all new in town and they'd feel it was their duty to find out anything they could."

She added with laugh, "I believe we've given them plenty to discuss."

"That's my girl," John laughed as they continued towards their destination.

"John I'm a woman not a girl, I'd appreciate it if you kept that in mind," she admonished.

"It's just an expression Hope," John sighed.

"Another colloquialism? Fine I apologize," she replied with an exasperated sigh.

Just as they reached their destination he squeezed her waist lightly and added, "You'll get use to it."

Then greeted the men they'd been approaching, "Doc, Mr. Reynolds I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Hope."

"Mrs. McKeenan, Doc's told me that you might be interested in filling in for our vacated Science teacher position, is that true?" Mr. Reynolds asked.

"Yes, though only for this semester," Brennan answered.

"That's right Hank, the McKeenan's are expecting their first child this fall," Doc advised with a twinkle in his eye.

"Why that's good to hear. Millis Pond is a wonderful place to raise a family, congratulation," Mr. Reynolds added.

"Thank you," Brennan replied slightly upset that Dr. Meyers had decided the town should know their business. She smothered a sigh apparently HIPAA regulations didn't mean that much in a town this size. She smiled over her discomfort at so many people knowing their business. But decided to move ahead knowing there wouldn't be much she could do about it, "Mr. Reynolds what would the position entail?"

"Well it's fairly simple, once we've reviewed your application you'd be taking over the curriculum for the science program which includes Freshman Earth Science, Sophomore Biology, Junior Chemistry and Senior Physics, do you think you could handle it?"

John interrupted confidently, "Hope here could handle that."

"John, I'd appreciate it if you could let me answer that for myself considering you aren't qualified to do so," she rebuked. Seeing his chagrin she softened her response with a colloquialism of her own, "John was as proud as a peacock the day I made Associate Professor so he tends to brag a bit."

She focused then on Hank, "But, John is correct. I could handle that and my credentials will support that as well."

Hank slapped Doc on the back and laughed, "My you certainly were right about her, talks like a scientist too. I think those kids will be in fine hands."

He smiled and added, "Why don't you come by my office in the morning and we'll get that paper work out of the way. Then I can give you the curriculum guide Ms. Warren had completed and what her intentions where with the courses."

Brennan nodded pleased, "That would be exceedingly helpful, in addition I'll need the student enrollments, grades and any notes Ms. Warren prepared to better assess strengths and weaknesses."

Impressed Hank replied, "Why I think this is going to work out just fine. I have to thank you for doing this. I was in a pickle with all the budget cuts, it's been a position difficult to replace."

"Well, I'm happy if I can assist you," Brennan answered sincerely.

John's stomach suddenly growled loudly which made Brennan laugh, it reminded her of Booth. She smiled it was a good memory then said, "John that stomach of yours is attempting to drown out our conversation."

John patted his stomach good naturedly and answered with smile, "It's all that fried chicken I smell, it's making me hungry."

Doc laughed and said, "Then why don't we get to it, enough business it's time to eat." With that the four of them made their way to the food laden tables.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I thought it would be interesting with Brennan going to church, feeling like a hypocrite. Her playing a role of the little woman even though her assignment/protection demanded it. She'd be tense and a bit angry. She's also hormonal… so she's short tempered and trying to control them. But they will get worse. Each installment will bring Millis Pond to life, I love character development so you'll see snapshots of the townfolks being included.**


	6. She drives me crazy

**Wonderful thanks to my Beta Angie – she was able join me in this "telling" chapter. Now read to the end, there's a surprise built inside but it'll be spoiled if you skip ahead. Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – She drives me crazy….<strong>

**_Timeframe – June – Summer solstice_**

Her hands slipped around his neck; he felt so good, so right. She pressed a heated kiss against his lips hoping that he'd get the message, that this was something that she desperately wanted. Her body melted against his lean frame, one she'd been admiring for a while. She'd done her best to tempt him; now, she was taking action.

They devoured each other as his hands moved to the straps of the loose-fitted dress, it fell soundless between them as the material pooled at her feet. Their kiss grew in intensity with each passing moment, from softly curious to demanding and addictive. Unlocking their lips for an instant, he pushed away from her only slightly. His passion-filled eyes raked every inch of her exposed skin. She watched as he took in her swollen lips, flushed skin and heaving chest still in encased in her red lace bra he knew she'd worn just for him.

Just before he crushed his mouth to hers she heard him whisper, "Oh, god. I've been dreaming about this." After a few wonderful, soul searing kisses he raised his head, his eyes dark with need. She knew her eyes mirrored his own and listened as he asked, "Are you sure, are you really sure about this? There's no going back for either of us if this happens."

She leaned forward and sunk her teeth into his lips, hoping that would be answer enough.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Warning below is rated PG-17 please begin reading after where I've marked the section has ended, if you're not of age or uncomfortable with the material.<em>**

* * *

><p>Her breath became erratic as his hand, whisper soft glided closer to her panties, her body clenched in anticipation. Soft, firm lips trailed fire over her cheeks then her neck and finally nuzzling the soft sensitive flesh of her ear as his hands explored. Her breath caught and held as she felt his warm fingers glide over her hips as they skimmed the lace of her panties. Her knees weakened but somehow allowed her to move with him. Her hands clutched him tightly to her, knowing she'd fall without his strength.<p>

As her mind grappled with the lust mixed with joy, she felt herself surrender her need to control. It melted just as fire would melt ice with each heated kiss, lick and nip along the curves of her neck; she reveled in it, in them. Just as she thought her legs would finally give out she felt the back of her legs pressed against the mattress of her bed. Then gently he lowered her onto it, his lips moved to hers as he tasted, as she did him.

Her mind shifted trying to make sense of the sensations, the tastes. She moaned as their tongues fought for dominance, he tasted of the finest chocolates, sweet, delicious dark chocolate, dark and dangerous as he was. Her heart somersaulted in her chest suddenly she knew he felt everything she could never express, as though he was life giving water, she drank greedily from his lips. He was hers she realized and accepted hers alone and she reveled in it and how it made her feel. Unaware a single tear trailed along her cheek with the realization. It glittered in the low light of the moon that lit her face. Before she could brush it away, he caught her hand as his lips moved to kiss it away as he asked his eyes questioning, "You okay? Do you want to stop?"

"No, no please… god no, I need you…. I need you," she heard herself beg as her hands clutched him even tighter. Satisfied, he pressed his lips against hers as his hands drifted towards her breasts, her breath caught. She felt his callused fingers brush against her taunt nipples as they strained against the lace, instantly she felt herself clench in anticipation. She moaned, "Yes…. oh yes"

He kissed her, hungry she knew for her, for them. She wanted more and moved her lips from his, twisting away as her breast pushed into his hands, her body begged shamelessly for more. He picked up on her unspoken wish his hands deftly unbound her breasts. He eyes glowed for a moment before his lips latched hungrily onto her pebbled nipple of herbreast. Her hands clutched at his hair holding him against her, her moans filling the air. Reveling in the feel of his tongue as it enticed her, his touch lit a smoldering fire within her; she felt as though at any moment, she'd burst into flames.

She groaned her approval loudly, clutching him even tighter as her legs curled around his hips. Pressing tightly against her she heard him mutter, "Oh God! You taste so good." His pants, burned against her flesh as his continued to dominate her spirit, her flesh. Her mind cataloged quickly, he knew her, he knew just what exactly her body desired, her lips curled in a delicious smile. Though they'd never made love before, it was as though he knew exactly what her body desired; truly a master it seemed.

His hands continued to entice her breast into frenzy while his lips had trailed fire along her collar bone and then the sensitive flesh of her neck. Tilting her neck to accommodate him, Brennan asked, her voice she knew was unnaturally husky, "You certainly have a way with that tongue of yours." She felt a bubble of laughter escape and added breathlessly, "It should be illegal the way you make me feel."

She felt his lips disengage from her neck, a whimper of pain from loss of his warmth escaped, "Oh god don't stop… "

"Are you sure, are you absolutely positive?" he asked once again, his eyes never leaving hers as he waited. Exasperated she sighed pushing her hair from her eyes. But, she knew this was important she asked her voice husky with desire, "Shall I show you?"

His face lit up, smiling it seemed she'd responded correctly and answered, "Leave it to me."

Rolling him onto his back, she quickly rid them both of their remaining clothing. She wanted nothing to impede her. She lowered herself slowing onto his length, felt every inch of him, reveled in it, in them. She knew it'd been a while, but _my god, he was huge_. Rising slowly, she watched the moonlight play across his face, rigid with need and desire. His hands dug into her hips roughly, spurring her on, driving her, driving them both to near oblivion.

He shifted lifting his lips to her breasts, taking in a pebbled tip between his lips he licked, nip and tantalized her. She was nearly wild with need as the first flames of her orgasm began, the slow delicious coil drawing her in as he bucked against her. She could hear his pants through the haze of desire as his hips joined hers in a rhythm as old as time. She rode him hard, needing him to know that she was who wanted him, the one who pushed their boundaries to the side. As her body melted into his, she heard his husky voice broke with each thrust, "Oh god, oh god… God, you're so tight…..."

Somehow that registered in her mind she chanted unable to assemble her thoughts as desire drove her, drove them, "Oh.. Oh god… oh god…."

She leaned forward and captured his lips her moans grew wild as she realized he'd only been able to do this, only he could bring her body to completion as no other. She felt his hands clutch her hips even tighter, pulling her closer, his grip nearly painful as his fingers dung into her soft flesh. His impending explosion delighted her. Delirious with desire, her teeth sunk into the flesh of his neck. The explosion of light and color flew across her retinas as though a match had been set to kerosene. Each in perfect sync as their bodies joined, exploding from desire and love.

* * *

><p><strong><em>End of PG-17 section<em>**

* * *

><p>Flipping onto his back, John pulled his pillow tightly over his ears and cursed, "Oh my god, not again! How the hell am I supposed to sleep with her moaning like a god damn porn star..."<p>

He jumped and dashed away from the desire-drenched moans coming from the room down the hall and went straight to the bathroom.

He grabbed a towel then twisted the faucet to frigid as he continued to grumble, "I swear, I'm going to turn into an iceberg with all the cold showers I have to endure." He dropped his boxers and stepped gratefully into the icy spray.

* * *

><p>Brennan awoke slowly, her body relaxed with the afterglow of their lovemaking. Disoriented she found herself alone once again, in her bed, without the man she loved. Realizing what had happened, she crushed the pillow to her face to muffle her heart-breaking sobs of loneliness, hoping that John wouldn't hear.<p>

* * *

><p>Booth disoriented, flung his arm across the bed, finding it once again empty. His heart skipped a beat; she'd been within him again tonight, the ghost of the woman he loved. She had taken to visiting him nightly for a while now. He sighed as his heart clutched and whispered into the night, "I love you."<p>

Flipping over onto his stomach, he clutched the pillow close and forced the memories away. Memories that it seemed he couldn't escape. One last thought registered before he drifted off, she'd tasted like strawberries.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**LOL – did I fool you or did you know all along?**

**Hoped you enjoyed Booth's guest appearance…. This would have been an outtake of Tears - B&B's first time had I provided a flash back for you… hope you enjoyed it. **

**R&R is always appreciated if only to shake your fist at me…**


	7. Butterfly wings

**I hope you enjoy this addition, I had alot of trouble getting it right. As you'd agree after reading this I am walking a fine line here. I'm beta-less once again, but I felt you waited long enough. And I've become a little unreliable when it comes to updates, work life is "Hell" and it's December need I say more.**

**For my readers: I apologize if I haven't responed to your reviews, as stated above my time has been limited lately. BUT KNOW every review is read and enjoyed... so please keep them coming.**

**Enoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Butterfly wings…<strong>

**_Timeframe – May 15th – End of the school term_**

Leaning his frame against the solid oak door he watched as she moved methodically around the classroom making sure nothing had been left behind by the departing students. John noted with pride that her pregnancy had been progressing perfectly. The man in him couldn't help notice the added softness the pregnancy added to her figure, though he made an effort not to notice to closely.

Then he nearly sighed it seemed that those same changes called to every male within a mile radius of her. Lately while in town he felt as though he needed to mark his territory everywhere they went. The venue didn't seem to matter; diner, paint store or for heaven sakes even the market. No matter where they were it seemed another man was there ready to assist her. His mouth turned up in a grimace as he remembered how they seemed to dismiss him barely registering his presence. He wondered why they'd dismiss the 'father' of the baby she carried. Was their charade still working? Did they sense his relationship with Dr. Brennan was platonic? Or was it simply she was a stunning woman, her maternal glow attracted men to her like bears to honey, it seemed age wasn't even a factor from sixteen to sixty they came.

His hand was forced as he explained to Hope why he felt he had to step up their 'game'. After debate she agreed that it would be odd for the alpha to allow other males' access to their mate. So when John 'marked his territory', Hope played along.

Now in public he'd press a kiss to her temple, wrap an arm around her expanding waist or simply hugged her. From time to time he had to stare down a local until he got the message, Hope was his or at least his to protect. Suddenly a smile curved his lips, Booth would have flipped. But then again I think he'd appreciate the fact that he was chasing the buzzards away. But then he shook his head a bit, maybe Booth would think he was a predator as well. He hoped not, but only his actions would speak for him he knew. He didn't intent to cross that line and he knew Hope had no intentions of it either. But, then again a slow smile curved his lips. At least he was being entertained, no scared kitten his protectee. No sir-ree, she was a hell cat and he loved it.

In an effort to clear his mind he focused on their recent discussion with regards to her teaching career in Millis Pond. After careful debate and consideration as was her way she'd decided on tutoring a few students in advance studies; high achievers, students she could relate to. She found she didn't have the tolerance level required for students who fell asleep during her lectures, didn't turn in assignments or simply skipped class. She'd complained bitterly and with a bit of pride just how lucky her students were to have her. A world class Forensic Anthropologist treated like any other substitute, he knew it galled her when they dismissed her so easily. But he knew she now appreciated just how difficult it was to teach at this level. Up until now she'd only had fully involved doctorate students hanging on her every word.

He'd been quite proud of her acceptance that teaching was a hard job, especially when students weren't acting as sponges as she was normally exposed to. Dr. Brennan was probably the most honest person in his life, even when it concerned her own misconceptions of teaching. He appreciated it more than she knew considering the web of lies their lives currently were. He could always count on her to see the truth in things, though on the softer emotions he knew she was coming to depend on him as well. He appreciated her as a person and even though it had been a rough start they were truly becoming a team, which made communicating easier.

John though admitted relief when she'd made the decision. He knew if he tried to manage protection assignments of a mother and her child at two different locations it would have created inevitable complications. Though he'd have supported her, he was glad she'd chosen something that wouldn't change the status quo.

Agent Bill Mackenzie or "Mac" as he liked to be called had been assigned a cover of school maintenance would be joining him at the ranch. He'd be living in small bunk house on the property but away from the main house. He knew Hope had enough to deal with without adding a stranger to their residence. But John felt it was important the ranch become a paying endeavor. It also would also give him some focus away from Hope and considering where his thoughts had been drifting lately, never too soon to start.

He focused on her once again, surprised she still hadn't noticed him leaning, arms crossed against the sturdy oak door of her class room. She was turned in profile away from him now and saw a look of confusion was over her features as she reached for something left on one of the desks. Then the confusion cleared as she added it to the contents of the small box she carried, obviously a lost and found item. He loved how her face betrayed every thought, yet her words seemed to come out confused when her face was as clear as glass. He'd seen rage, sadness, despair, pride, conflict and even desire flash across those beautiful features of hers. The heat of it has scorched him more than once and had left him feeling off balance around her. He knew their cover caused even more confusion, sending mixed signals of his own considering they operated differently in public then in private. Those innocent touches in public he knew had to be compounding the mix signals.

He had experience around pregnant women in his past and knew her hormones were working overtime. But it certainly didn't help his libido when she'd unconsciously send him a smoldering look before she'd turn in for the night. Considering his self prescribed twice daily cold showers, he thought this baby couldn't come fast enough for his sanity.

Between her nightly romps with Booth and those come-hither looks, he was a dead man walking. If it wouldn't put Hope in danger he'd have invested in a pair of ear plugs at this point. He acknowledged, if she merely crooked her finger in his direction he'd be a goner. The act itself would have allowed them to blow off some steam, but knew they'd never recover from it and that's something he wasn't willing to risk. He was here for the long haul, baby and all. Nope, the best thing was to work himself exhausted, keep company around whenever possible and avoid Hope when she was in her come hither moods. But, it was making them both edgy; fortunately it hadn't changed the status quo, just their water bill.

Hope's sudden movement caught his attention as she stiffened. He watched as her hand immediately pressed itself to her belly, her eyes widened in disbelief. John raced over to her then grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close, questions spouting quicker than he could put them together, "Hope what is it? Is it the baby? Are you in any pain?"

She raised her beautiful eyes, wet with tears, round with wonder and whispered, "No, the fetus, I think it moved." He watched as she drew in a breath that seemed to quiver, "it felt like Danaus plexippus was flexing its wings."

John smiled with relief guessing what she meant he asked, "Butterflies? Can you still feel them?"

Hope nodded and quickly took his hand and pressed it firmly to her lower abdomen, startled John complied. But thought better of it and started to withdraw his hand realizing how awkward this was when he felt lightest of sensation against his hand. His eyes widen with excitement as they met hers, "Did you feel that?"

She nodded, thrilled to share such a big moment. He felt the flutter again, "That has to be baby," seeing the tears streak down her face he cupped her face and wiped the tears gently away. Unable to resist, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered, "Thank you."

Hope suddenly pressed herself against him, he recognized she was no longer shedding tears of joy but now she was crying as though her heart was breaking. Unsure what to do, he continued to rub her back and shoulders in an attempt to calm her. He whispered into her hair, "Hope, what is it? Are you all right? Does anything hurt?"

She cried against his now wet shirt, "It should have been Booth." She pulled back, her eyes bright with tears, "Booth should have been the first to feel his child's movements! It should have been him, I stole his moment, I stole it," she cried bitterly.

"He will never forgive me," she added as she buried her face into this chest and gripped him tightly to her. Heartbreaking sobs that tore at his soul, he hurt for them, for what they'd lost, something he knew they'd never get back. He continued to stroke her back as she cried his thoughts on a certain agent back in D.C.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Hope had gone to bed early, the toll of an emotional day. He'd managed to get Hope home, fed and in bed before he got bombarded by what he'd come to term as the social network of Millis Pond. It might not be face book instantenous, but it certain was more personal. Doc, Principal Reynolds and even their neighbor Mary Ann had all phoned concerned. He provided what he thought was a reasonable explanation, something that he knew they'd accept without question. He knew Brennan's mother had passed away and used the truth of that to explain away her sudden loss of composure today.<p>

Once the night had quieted, he did the dishes and turned in early hoping for a less emotional day, he knew they both needed it at this point.

* * *

><p>John had sent her to bed early which had been wise for him to advise, and for her to follow. Though she could hear the phone ring, she knew John wouldn't disturb her. She'd taken a long cool bath though it was only mid-May the heat had already become oppressive. Her bath not only cooled her body temperature down, but she found it soothing. She usually pampered herself with her scented soaps, as she silently lathered her body she imaged Booth's callused hands instead of her own there. As her hands would travel from her face to her toes, by closing her eyes she found it was easy to imagine him in the bath with her.<p>

She remembered with a sigh just how he made her feel, cherished and loved, always. Her thoughts floated back to the few months they'd been living together before her enrollment in the program. Booth it seemed always knew when a bath would soother her raw nerves or the ache in her back after bending over lab tables all day. She smiled at the memory, often he'd have joined her and inevitably bath water would soak the floor as they seemed to end every bath making love. Her lips curved in remembrance of how they'd take turns mopping the floor after one of those baths, each time they'd laugh and tease how they needed a larger tub.

She sighed and climbed from the bath. Reaching for a soft towel, dried her skin carefully then mindlessly smoothed creams over her ripening belly. She smiled Booth would have been overjoyed to see her this way, she wasn't quite as sure, though she had to agree objectively that pregnancy agreed with her. She looked at her skin closely in the bathroom mirror and could see for herself that it glowed. Her face suddenly twisted in a grimace when she thought of the hormone levels necessary to attain such beautiful skin. They seemed to be climbing rather than leveling off, she smiled and thought _poor John._

Pulling on her cotton strappy top, which didn't exactly fit her as well as it once had. But, it seemed the stretch material provided some support to her fuller breasts, which seemed to ache each day once she'd removed her bra. The top helped to offset the lack of support soon she'd need to find something similar. The material was now worn and stretched, nearly indecent and left little to the imagination. She shrugged it didn't matter no one would see her like this. She finished brushing out her wet hair and decided to write in her journal, it was a big day today for her and the baby, sharing it with Booth would be the perfect way to end it.

Though John had gotten her a lap top, what she wrote to Booth was personal and had opted to write in a journal, she knew he'd appreciate it. Propping up her pillows she had her lap desk before her, the light low and a lavender candle burned nearby. Nibbling the tip of her pen, she began,

May 15th, 20..

_ Booth, today I felt the baby move for the first time. It was both wondrous and joyous, yet a heart-crushingly sad moment for us, you weren't there to share it with me, it nearly tore me apart. The grief I felt was so real, I wished you'd been here to share it with me. I miss you each and every day, the moment the joy I felt when the baby moved for the first time had passed, I was struck once again with the knowledge that you didn't know. I nearly collapsed in a river of tears, I know how melodramatic that sounds but I would have if John hadn't been there. _

_I hope you miss me, I believe you do. You don't love that profoundly to suddenly forget, I think I understand that now. Your essence has been imprinted on me, no matter where I go, you'll be there._

She paused; a feline smile curved her lips before she continued…

_We made love again last night; I find you've been visiting my bed nightly. I haven't lost my sanity Booth. I believe between my heightened libido due to the additional pregnancy hormones in my system and the lack of physical attention my body has compensated with providing me these erotic dreams. _

Brennan snickered then continued, _Ghostly Booth makes sure I have multiple orgasms each night; I may have to keep him around. _

She paused then her smile faded as she added; _I hope you interpret this as flirting, though you may find my attempts poor. I hope you know, my heart knows no other, I'm undeniably, irrevocably in love with you. Something I never expected to feel, something that I now cherish as real and as important as air I breathe. _

_Booth, we love you. Wishing you were here with us,_

_Don't forget us,_

_Love, Your Bones_

She then closed her journal and slipped it back into her nightstand, leaned forward to blow out the candle on her bedside table and slipped the lap desk onto the floor next to her bed. She was tired and Booth was waiting for her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Would totally appreciate any input that can improve this story or it's grammer. **

**R&R is always appreciated …**


	8. It's a

***Waves* I'm back and beta-less, so forgive the grammar errors. Otherwise this story will never be finished. Those of you patiently waiting for this update I appreciate you more than you know. Even today I still get reviews for my other stories, and they are more than a year and half old. Makes you realize how the internet perpetuates longevity. **

**Chapter today 8/11/2012 and another Chapter tomorrow.**

**Now let's visit John and Hope and see how they've fared.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – It's a …<strong>

_**Timeframe – May 22nd – two months into the program – Doc Meyer's office**_

* * *

><p>The big day had arrived; if the baby cooperated they'd know the gender. John couldn't speak for Hope, but he thought a little girl would be a priceless thing. He already imagined her with Hope's eyes, filled with curious wonder. It was an image hard to shake, well either way boy or girl he'd care for them equally.<p>

Hope's moods had been a wild ride lately, she had many and they were as unique as she was. He'd seen the full gamut of emotions from her in the last month, fear, excitement, joy, depression and profound sadness. She was as complex as the emotions that gripped her. The most disconcerting though was when she'd look at him as though she'd like to take a bit out of him, didn't help that he wouldn't have minded. But, he knew it was the hormones raging. He found himself in the shower and when his thoughts slithered to where they didn't belong, using the blast of cold water to knock his growing desire for her back. It was a battle, but he knew it would be dead wrong and he wanted nothing to do with that. She'd regret it and so would he. Nope, it was his job that they stayed on the straight and narrow and he planned to keep it that way if it killed him or she did whichever came first.

As they entered Doc Meyer's office, he guided Hope with his hand resting on the small of her back. It was a reflex but each time she'd brush his hand away, then she'd throw him a look filled with venom. He didn't know why it annoyed her so, though occasionally he'd see her eyes fill with the pain of longing a look that always meant Booth was in her thoughts.

He asked good-natured, "So would you prefer a boy or a girl?"

"Honestly, it doesn't matter. But, lately," she replied a small dreamy smile lit up her face she answered, "In my dreams, she's a girl. She has Booth's brown eyes, dark chocolate-brown with thick dark lashes and she has his smile." She laughed at her foolishness, "I know, I know, dreams are not predictors, but it's always the same."

"Well if it counts for anything, I think you'll be a wonderful mother," John said sincerely as they took seats in Doc Meyers waiting area.

She turned to face him, her voice anxious as she asked, "Do you really think so? I know I'll love my child, but loving a child and being a good parent are mutually exclusive, though the beneficial effect is obviously that they'd be joined."

Amused, John enjoyed how she phrased her concern over being a good parent but decided to answer her question seriously knowing she needed reassurance, "Do you have any idea what a good person you are?"

"That isn't quantifiable," Hope answered confused.

"Okay let's put in terms that are quantifiable," he then leaned into her and quietly answered not wanting anyone to hear their conversation. To the young mother comforting a child across the room they appeared a loving couple and that was fine by John. It simply cemented the image he'd been striving for, "You left your well established life for what reason. Can you remind me?"

"To protect them of course," Hope answered confused.

"Did you do it for yourself as well?" he asked.

"No of course not, though I will admit the baby did cross my mind," she admitted.

"Why?"

"I couldn't allow someone to harm my child?" Hope answered.

"Yet, you'd have sacrificed yourself to protect those you loved," John stated then added, "You already have highly developed protective instincts Hope, isn't that proof enough?"

She smiled, "That was quite beneficial John, I appreciate that you approached the question in a matter I could easily interpret."

She then laughed it sounded husky and deep, he loved her laugh, "Booth would have gone about it in a similar way but definitely would have used different analogies to prove his point. He could be quite amusing at times."

"No problem, I'm starting to figure you out Hope," John smirked.

Hope leaned into him and kissed his cheek. Surprised, their eyes met and she answered the unspoken question, "Thank you."

"No problem, the truth is the easiest thing to share," John replied. Hope looked at him curious and added, "It's the hardest as well."

* * *

><p>"Doctor Meyers', the f..baby doesn't seem to be cooperating," Hope remarked disappointed, but glad she managed to say baby not fetus as John had droned into her head.<p>

"I told you to call me Doc young lady," he looked up from the monitor and scolded her lightly, "I'll not be responding to anything else. Do you understand?"

Hope asked confused, "Doctor," when he pointedly ignored her she corrected, "Doc?" He looked up and she continued, "You worked hard to obtain your doctorate in medicine, why would you diminish its importance?"

John sat back, though his eyes never left the screen hoping they'd find out the baby's sex, he was as curious as Hope was.

"I'm not Hope. Obviously I worked hard to get it, but I work harder at earning my patients trust. If being more approachable is a method to earn it then so be it," he answered firmly but flashed a knowing smile.

She nodded slowly, appreciating what Booth would interpret as his "Down to Earth" style. Just then Doc grinned and pointed at the screen, the baby had finally turned and stretched in doing so the baby's legs extended wide and she could see for herself before Doc even uttered the words, "It's a girl, Congratulations."

Hope reached for John's hand her eyes never leaving the screen, she whispered, "John, it's a girl, we're going to have a little girl."

John involuntarily leaned forward and kissed her cheek lightly and said, "I see we'll have to keep an eye on her, zero modesty."

Confused Hope looked at him, "How could you possibly surmise that?"

He laughed and pointed at the screen and said, "She's not exactly shy Hope."

Seeing his point she laughed, "Yes, I can see what you mean in that context."

"Well little lady let's get you dressed," Doc handed her a few tissues to wipe away the Sonigel he'd smeared over her abdomen in an attempt to get a better picture. Looking down at his empty chart he asked, "Hope, can you get your records forwarded to me from your doctor in Illinois, I'll want a complete work up."

Hope looked at John uncertain, he answered for her, "Sure thing Doc, I'll give Doctor Miller a call when we get back to the house."

Hope masked her confusion quickly, it was obviously an arbitrary name John had as Booth would say pulled out of a hat.

"Okay then, let's schedule your next appointment in a month, but you call me anytime you need to dear. My door is always open," he winked before he left the examination room, "especially for new mothers, I have a soft spot for them apparently as Dorothy is forever telling me."

* * *

><p>Walking out of Doc Meyers office, John wrapped an arm loosely around Hope's expanding waist, the maternity clothes they'd bought had no longer been a luxury, now they were a necessity. Though he couldn't help but admire how she looked in her pale pink smock top, gathered with a sash under her breasts and tied in the back. Other than a noticeable baby bump she looked as she had when they'd entered the program six weeks earlier. He asked, "So are you happy that you're having a girl?"<p>

"Yes, Booth I believe would be pleased to know we'd produced a girl," she announced.

He pulled her gently around to face him, his eyes sincere as he asked, "I didn't ask you if Booth would be happy, I'm asking you if you're happy?"

She turned an impish grin to him, her eyes though shaded with her sunglasses he could still tell she was honestly happy, "Yes, I find I'm inexplicably pleased. Though honestly boy or girl, either would have pleased me."

They continued to walk towards the truck and he asked, "So have you thought of any names yet?"

He helped her in and closed her door securely and got in the truck himself, he paused before turning on the ignition as he waited for her reply.

"Yes, I've given it some thought," a dreamy smile curved her lips and she replied," Isabelle, I believe I'll name her Isabelle."

He smiled, "Issie, I like it."

"No, that's not what I said, she'll be called Isabelle and her middle name will be Seeley," she added quietly, "So she'll have a part of him as well."

He nodded, he liked that she hadn't left Booth out. It said a lot for her character that she hadn't, "I like it, Isabelle Seeley McKeenan it sings."

John pulled away from the curb, with a confused Hope asking, "Sings?"

* * *

><p>Yeah, after a long hiatus I'm back. At least to complete this story. I've read like a mad woman instead of writing. Let me know if you'd like me to continue this story... your reviews are always appreciated.<p> 


	9. Excuse me

**Beta-less for the remaider of this story, so please forgive the grammar errors. As always I appreciate hearing from you.**

**And if you thought small town life was empty of intrigue think again...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – Excuse me…<strong>

_**Timeframe – Memorial Day Community Dance – Elks Club**_

The town it seemed had all turned out. Bodies crowded the Elks Club, the music was loud but as Brennan observed it appeared all the dancers were having a good time. Dressed as differently as a finger print was to a person and as such expressed an individualism she could appreciate.

John guided her towards a number of tables pressed against the far wall. The light pressure of his hand on the small of her back felt sadly familiar, she no longer brushed his hand away as she once had. Forcing the thought away, she spotted what had attracted John's attention. Jack & Mary Ann their neighbors were seated at a table, heads huddled together. Mary Ann was laughing over something Jack had just said. John it seemed had immediately liked what he saw in the couple and they'd hit it off right away. Jack was in his mid-forties as was his wife.

Upon meeting them, she quickly determined what made them attractive, they reminded her of Christine and Max, her parents. There had always been laughter in the Brennan household when she was a child, she smiled over the long forgotten memory. It felt like a piece of her past had fallen back into its rightful place.

John put his hand on one of the empty chairs and he leaned forward and pitched his voice to be heard over the music, "Jack, is anyone sitting here?"

"Yeah, that would be you. Take a load off and I'll buy you a beer," Jack's loud voice boomed.

As John pulled out a chair for Hope to take a seat, Jack asked, "Hope, what would you like to drink?"

Mary Ann playfully slapped his arm, "What about me?" Arching a brow she added, "John, you're pathetic. You see a pregnant woman and you go all soft on me," she added with a playful wink at Hope.

"You, I already know. Tennessee Tea," smirking he asked, "how'd I do?"

She laughed; a smile reflected in her dark chocolate-brown eyes and replied, "I guess I'll just have to keep you around after all."

"You do that. I kinda like having you around, low maintenance women are a rare breed," Jack said with a wink.

Hope having watched the exchange raised her eyes, John was still standing looked down into her own. They reflected her confusion when she asked quietly, "I don't know what that means?"

Resting a hand on her shoulder he stooped over and whispered, "I'll explain later, just go with the flow."

Rather than see the confusion clear, if anything it extended to the tiny lines between her brows. Having already noticed when confused or concentrating they'd become more prominent, added quickly, "Let them take the lead in the conversation and you'll be fine."

She nodded, "I'll observe. Perhaps I can write a paper on this experience at some point."

John's lips curled at the thought, _Leave it to Brennan she'd make the entire assignment an anthropological study._

"Why don't I give you a hand with those drinks? After all it's the least I can do," John suggested with a laugh.

"Okay then, no sense keeping ya'll thirsty," Jack smirked as they made their way straight for the bar across the dance floor.

Brennan's eyes followed them as they made their way to the bar, noting not for the first time how several women followed John's progress with their eyes. She couldn't deny it; John was a handsome man in his own right. Tall, sandy blonde wavy hair, excellent bones and the proportions of his height, breath of his shoulders and the narrowness of his hips caused many a woman to stare. She smirked, poor John stuck with her when so many women would be happy to warm his bed.

Mary Ann tapped her arm, she turned and noted the impish smile that curled her lips, "That's a fine-looking man you snagged there Hope. Beefcake like that just doesn't wander into our township that often, you'll have to forgive the locals here for staring," she added with a laugh.

"Beefcake? I assure you, John is as human as you or I," Hope asked confused.

Seeing Hope's genuine confusion she laughed, "My, it's fun having you around. You're as naïve as a new-born colt."

Though Hope was equally confused by Mary Ann's response, she masked it, "Naïve? I seriously doubt that! I've done numerous studies on cultures that are significantly more daring than what Millis Pond could hope to offer."

Leaning forward Mary Ann was curious and asked, "Like what?"

Realizing her mistake she misdirected, "Where's Billy tonight?" Knowing if she brought the conversation around to Mary Ann's teenage son, she'd be distracted.

Mary Ann pointed at the dance floor. Brennan immediately spotted the handsome young man performing the two-step with a pretty young blonde she recognized from one of her classes. She asked, "Is it serious?"

"Nah, that boy has more girls buzzing around him than bees to honey," she winked, "He hasn't been struck dumb and blind yet though, thank God."

She added with a quick nod, "Which is just fine by me, that boy needs to get into college. God blessed him with a better than average intelligence," then she added concerned, "I don't want him side tracked but then again I want him to experience it all," she added wistfully, "you're only 17 once."

Continuing the line of discussion she nodded in the young couple's direction, "That's Sara Miller, nice girl. Came from a broken home, the Reynolds took her in."

"Principal Reynolds took her in?" Hope appreciated that such an honest and upstanding man had taken in what could be termed an orphan.

"Yeah, fine couple the Reynolds. They couldn't have children of their own, so they'd took her in I'm thinking 5 or 6 years ago." Mary Ann replied then added, "She sure was a handful at first, but time and consistency has tempered her wild streak a bit."

She turned a gleam of curiosity lighting her eyes. Brennan had little trouble deciphering it though; small town curiosity had a firm hold of her friend. Mary Ann leaned forward and whispered in a hush tone, "So Hope," she paused then asked with a grin in her voice, "Does John keep you satisfied?"

Hope laughed apparently this was Angela's older sister, no need for interpretation she knew exactly what Mary Ann was asking. In answering she thought of Booth and replied with a smirk, "Better."

Mary Ann prodded, "Better, that's it… come on girl lay it on me. I live vicariously though others, not much else to do in a town this size."

Hope shook her head, "I don't think so B… John wouldn't appreciate it. He is quite prudish at times." She laughed and added from her times with Booth, "I can't even say the word breasts without him becoming uncomfortable."

Mary Ann eyed her and smirked, "Bet he doesn't have a problem with them though, does he?"

Hope laughed, she thought of Booth again and answered, "He's quite attentive."

Eying her belly she laughed, "I bet."

Rising Mary Ann asked, "Well dear, I have to visit the lady's room, do you need to?"

"Apparently this is a gesture of friendship," Hope answered seeing the confusion she added, "Yes I'm feeling in need myself. I find I have the bladder the size of a pea." She'd been studying the local colloquialisms carefully and tried to drop one in from time to time.

Mary Ann chuckled as they made their way to the lady's room, all the while regaling Hope on the trials of pregnancy.

* * *

><p>As they waited for the bartender to get to them, Jack greeted a fellow cattle rancher after he'd ordered their drinks. John tried to pay attention, but he'd already decided raising horses would be the way to go. Especially since Brennan was a devout vegetarian he knew raising animals for slaughter would never work, so instead he studied the room. He couldn't afford to let his guard down though it would have been easy in a town like Millis Pond. After scanning the room he relaxed, just a friendly town gathering with a few yokel's kicking up a fuss having had too much beer already. He watched a cluster of young men for a few minutes making sure they were harmless enough.<p>

Just then he spotted Hope and Mary Ann as they passed through the group of rowdy young men he'd just been watching. Fortunately for them they ignored the woman as they moved unmolested to what he determined was the lady's room. As he waited he leaned against the bar and watched for her return, it always set his teeth on edge when she was out of sight especially in large gatherings. But then sighed realizing she'd be fine. Still he waited vigilantly by the bar, his eyes never straying off the group gathered by the lady's room.

Lifting the drink Jack had placed at his elbow, he felt a decidedly feminine finger running lightly around the waist band of his jeans. Surprised, he turned to see who his new companion was, his lips tightened with recognition. Ginger Honeywell the town vamp, he'd have to watch his step.

As he watched, she lifted thickly lashed eyes to his, revealing smoky blue eyes. She mentally undressed him, he nearly laughed. She was as predatory as any man, accessing his _asset, making_ a decision if she wanted a _ride. _ A smirk curled his lips; she'd have to go shopping elsewhere.

John returned the favor, after all he wasn't dead. A short knit crop top that scooped low over her breasts, emphasizing one of those decidedly feminine assets. The woman obviously wanted to score, no one in their right mind would wear a top like that, the material hung loose and she'd obviously gone without a bra, her invitation was clear. To complete the outfit blue-jeans encased her long legs, he rationalized she must have sprayed them on. Then to make sure her intentions were clear she'd added bright red accessories. Combined the outfit screamed available and shopping for a man.

As their eyes met he noted the feline and predatory gleam in them. One false move and that woman would take a bit out of him. Definitely not his type but like porn on late night television; it would catch your attention. Then the emptiness of it would have you turn away, Ginger had that effect on him apparently nothing but unfulfilled promises. He'd bet his boots that they had a higher IQ than she did.

Clearing his throat he asked with a smirk he couldn't help. After all it did his ego a bit of good considering what Hope was doing to him, "Like what you see?"

She took that as an invitation and leaned into him, giving him a completely unobstructed view of her breasts as her top gapped away. Focusing instead on her face he grinned and held up his hand, the hand that held a shiny platinum band, "Ah Ginger, you do know I'm a happily married man right?"

"Honey, that's what they all say. Something tells me your little mama isn't keepin' you as satisfied as you'd like," she flashed her baby blues knowingly.

He nearly laughed, satisfied wasn't even the tip of that iceberg but replied firmly, "Ginger, why don't you go down the end of the bar. There are a few unattached men down there just eying you as though you were their last meal."

She pressed against him now and purred, "Why have hamburger Honey, when you can have prime rib?" Realizing this feline was slick John pulled her hand firmly off his buttocks that she manage to slip there and pushed her away gently. "Ginger, enough. Go find someone willin' I'm not that someone," he answered firmly.

She leaned forward and whispered into his ear, her voice a husky invitation, "You know you want to?"

Suddenly Ginger fell back, John could only watch as she took a stumble and caught herself. Surprised, he looked into Hope's eyes, what he saw there made him gulp. "Hope, where you looking for me?"

"Yes John," she purred then she turned towards Ginger and said, "Apparently a wedding ring has no effect on your libido Ms. Honeywell." Turning back to John she leaned forward and wrapped her hands around his neck pulling his close, she pressed her lips to his hard, giving him no choice in the matter. The moment her lips touched his own, his hands slipped around her waist as he involuntarily pulled her closer, drawing her in. His mind stuttered, the noise of the dance hall had begun to fade and only the taste of Hope on his lips remained. Shifting to press her body closer to his, he felt her stiffen in response and then pull away quickly, as though she'd been burnt.

Stunned he looked into her eyes, unbridled anger and he thought maybe something more. He blew out a breath and raked his hand through his hair, then muttered sheepishly, "Hope, it's not what you think."

Hope placed a possessive hand around John's waist and faced the feline, "Ms. Honeywell if you'll excuse us, my _husband _promised me this dance."

With that, she pulled John unceremoniously to the dance floor leaving Ginger gaping in surprise. Jack who had watched Hope's approach smirked and said, "Ginger take the hint, that man's taken."

Ginger pushed her chocolate locks away from her face and smiled, "Yeah, don't mess with the wife. Message received." With that, she winked and made her way to the throng of men at the end of the bar, knowing her bruised ego would get the appropriate attention.

* * *

><p>Brennan pulled John to the dance floor and into her arms. Her hands automatically rested on his shoulders though he felt them tighten rather than relax, his rested gently on her hips. He felt the tension radiate from her as they'd begun to sway to the music, he said quietly in to her ear, "Hope, seriously she's harmless."<p>

Brennan remembered how her emotions had gotten completely out of control when she spotted that she cat circling John, without thinking she'd marched straight over. The whispers had followed her progress to the bar; she observed several pleased expressions from the woman as she passed. Assuming they preferred her as an Alpha-Female and not a doormat.

They'd watched from afar as she marched up to her man, laid a possessive kiss on his lips and yanked him to the dance floor. The women applauded silently while the men smirked, Ginger had struck again another man was in the dog house tonight.

Returning to the present she fumed, "Oh, she just made me so angry! I might not have believed in entering marriage myself before Booth, but I always respected what it meant to those who did." She then flashed her icy blue eyes at him and added, "and then you had to encourage her."

He leaned forward to whisper into her ear, "Hope keep your voice down or you'll really get the neighbors talking."

Forcing herself to relax, she looked around superstitiously and agreed she was making a spectacle of herself. She replied quietly, "I apologize, I don't know what happened. I just saw that _woman_ with her hands all over you and I acted in typical Alpha-Female fashion."

Her eyes downcast now, confused by her reaction to Ms. Honeywell and the kiss. No longer angry she'd began to process both experiences, until that moment she hadn't registered what she'd said or done, it was so unlike her. _What did it all mean?_

John pulled her close, the baby bump pressed against his midsection. The physical reminder, acted like bucket of ice water dumped on him, mindful he murmured against her hair, "Hope don't worry about it you played your part perfectly. Let's just enjoy the dance, huh?"

Pushing the confusing emotions aside she replied, "Yes, lets."

* * *

><p>Reviews are always appreciated! I haven't written the ending of this story yet. So I appreciate any encouragement you can give to motivate me.<p> 


End file.
